


Illustration for Petra's Squandered my resistance

by ratcreature



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Comica Obscura Challenge, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-27
Updated: 2006-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an illustration for Petra’s story Squandered my resistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration for Petra's Squandered my resistance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Squandered my resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/115842) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 



> Media: pencil, inked and colored in GIMP  
> This is an illustration for Petra's story [Squandered my resistance](http://www.aliencorn.net/obscura/squandered.html). It was done for the [Comica Obscura exchange 2006](http://www.aliencorn.net/obscura/comica.html). The recipient was Voleuse. It's kind of for the final scene. That scene didn't describe a setting, but I imagined the introspection happening when Jim Gordon is back in his office after meeting yet another Robin for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
